


Atração Capilar

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Kyle Bowl [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Go Cows Especial, Kyle Bowl, KyleBDay, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kyle Broflovski
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: [KyleBowl][Evento Especial do Go, Cows! – Kyle BDay]Kyle descobrira algo sobre si que demorara para aceitar, mas de alguma forma isso acabou tornando-se algo de conhecimento de um grupo seleto, e no dia do aniversário dele, um tipo de “Olimpíada de Conhecimento” foi promovida.E você sabe, em uma competição como essa, "o importante é participar"!* Esta fic foi postada originalmente em 05/2019*





	Atração Capilar

**Author's Note:**

> ** Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, mas, estão escritos por ClotsQueen, sendo assim... Kyle merece todo o amor que vão dar para ele... e se quiserem dar mais do que amor, não sou eu quem vai reclamar... o pornô é gratuito e necessário, e esta fic não deve ser lida por ninguém! **
> 
> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> Esta fic foi escrita atendendo ao Evento Especial – KyleBDay do server "Go, Cows", e consistia em escrever uma história com a primeira linha (sorteada no server entre os participantes) "Acho que só sirvo para machucar as pessoas" — A Rainha Vermelha, pag 49
> 
> Parecia que a coisa pedia uma angústia, mas vocês me conhecem... 😊 e eu estava louca pra uma desculpa pra escrever isso...😏
> 
> AVISO AMIGÁVEL:  
Se você não gosta de algum casal com o Kyle; de alguma combinação entre os personagens listados na fic; de pornô gratuito; de threesome; e especialmente de seme!Kyle... ESTA FIC NÃO É PARA VOCÊ!
> 
> Saia e leia as outras fics do Evento, são todas maravilhosas, GARANTO!  
Procure pela tag #KyleBDay e vai encontrar algo que goste!
> 
> Mas, se resolver ficar... tentem não se perder no texto, porque a leitura pode ser complicada e não me responsabilizo por nada... 😄
> 
> BOA LEITURA 😍💦

## O importante é participar!

— Acho que só sirvo para machucar as pessoas. — Os olhos verdes correram para a janela, lá fora o outono se despedia e o verão espiava por entre os pinheiros. — Mas não foi como se eu tivesse excluído os dois de propósito...

Um sopro irritado veio do outro lado do quarto, mas ao lado de Kyle, dedos apertaram-se rente aos seus.

— Olha cara, eu não estava reclamando, ta? — A voz de Kenny era repleta de compreensão, seus olhos cerúleos pareciam sinceros quando cobriram os de Kyle. — Não é que eu tenha ficado “machucado”, é mais tipo... porra, por que você não abriu a festinha um pouco mais?!

Kyle o puxou para si, consolando Kenny com um carinho nas faces sardentas como as dele, Kenny sorriu mordendo o lábio, a mão que segurava os dedos de Kyle escorregou pela coxa do ruivo, brincando no limite da dobra antes da virilha, subindo, sentindo o calor.

O som de uma latinha de alumínio sendo amassada como papel veio da beira da janela fazendo Kenny girar os olhos, porque isso atraiu a atenção de Kyle. O autor do sopro irritado encarava os dois, um olhar de condenação que ia direto para Kyle, adagas sendo atiradas pelos olhos avelãs.

— Foi uma filha da putagem. — Tweek disparou exasperado, ele ergueu o dedo para Kenny que abria a boca, pronto para atirar alguma declaração. — E não é porque era o Craig. É porque não era eu!

— Mas, Tweek... — Kyle tentou, se afastando de Kenny ele alcançou o outro loiro. — Expliquei as regras do desafio, você e o Kenny não acertaram a resposta!

— Só porque sua pergunta favoreceu os dois!

Tweek tinha as maçãs do rosto sopradas em fúria, e Kyle atirou um olhar para Kenny em busca de apoio, McCormick apenas esticou os lábios em um sorriso de “se vire”, mas ainda virou-se para Tweek ponderando.

— Não é verdade... eu sabia a resposta, mas foi tão legal ver o Stan e o Craig se matando que não consegui responder! — Kenny riu, recebendo um olhar enraivecido de Tweek. — Cara, foi engraçado pra caralho!

— Kenny, colabora. — Kyle observou o amigo sentado na cama.

Tweek deu a volta no quarto pronto para ir embora.

— Chega! Eu vou embora!

Kyle se levantou, Kenny balançou a cabeça e começou a investigar se tinha algo debaixo dos travesseiros, ou talvez do edredom de Kyle... uma cueca de um dos convidados da noite passada seria um souvenir bem-vindo. Adoraria uma relíquia dessas.

— Tweek, espera, cara.

Kyle pegou o pulso do loiro antes que Tweek alcançasse a porta. A mão dele enrolou-se no antebraço tatuado, Tweek não vestia nada além de uma camiseta verde escura com calças jeans soltas, e ainda furioso, puxou o braço do aperto de Kyle.

— Posso compensar. —Broflovski falou tentando aplacar o furor de Tweek. — Podemos sair outro dia...

Kenny automaticamente parou sua busca.

— Ah, mas se é assim também quero!

Kyle olhou de um para o outro, ele suspirou, sabia que era loucura desde o início, mas enfim, _a vida era louca_.

— Cara. — Kyle fitou Tweek, que parecia ainda arredio, mas aberto a negociação. — Se vocês concordarem...

— Não acertei a pergunta. — Tweek cruzou os braços encarando Kyle em desafio. — Parece que não estou apto, não é?

A questão pingava sarcasmo e ira, Kyle queria puxar os cabelos em desgosto, mas Kenny pulou entre eles.

— Hey! Eu to pouco me fodendo se acertei alguma porra, ou a merda que seja, cara! — Ele disse olhando para Tweek, então se voltou para Kyle. — Aparentemente estou tão pouco me fodendo que preciso que alguém faça isso por mim, to falando sério!

Tweek olhou para Kenny com desprezo, mas sentiu o puxão na virilha com a urgência de Kenny. Seus olhos voltaram para Kyle.

— Se organizar direitinho todo mundo sai ganhando... — Kenny continuou, mas Kyle ainda olhava para Tweek esperando por uma brecha na ira do loiro. — Cara! “O importante é participar”, não era essa merda que me falavam sempre que eu perdia?

— Vou pensar. — Tweek respondeu se afastando, e quando colocou os dedos na maçaneta olhou por cima dos ombros retos. — Se fizerem algo sem mim, os dois me pagam.

A voz de Tweak caiu como uma sentença de morte na cabeça de cada um.

Assim que Kenny ouviu a porta do apartamento batendo, ele voltou-se para Kyle, a língua brincou nos lábios observando o pescoço alvo marcado por uma mancha arroxeada. O dedo dele picou a marca fazendo Kyle dar um pulo para trás, o ruivo atirou-se de costas na cama, ainda tinha todo o êxtase da noite anterior vibrando em sua pele.

Kenny subiu sobre ele, prendendo o ruivo no colchão.

— Como foi? — Ele disse, e Kyle sentiu o pênis contorcer-se dentro das calças quando a boca carnuda de Kenny pairou rente ao pescoço dele, prestes a tocar uma marca dolorida. — Vamos aproveitar que o Tweek foi comprar café, e você me conta tudo.

Kyle escorregou por baixo, não foi exatamente a melhor manobra, porque Kenny empurrou-se levemente em direção a ele, e uma ereção já marcante do loiro esfregou na barriga do ruivo.

— Cara, se aquieta. — Kyle apontou para o meio das pernas de Kenny. — Se o Tweek ver isso nós dois vamos precisar de três semanas no hospital.

Kenny deu de ombros, e Kyle rolou e saiu do espaço dele.

— Vai contar ou vou ter que inventar tudo eu mesmo? — McCormick disse fazendo um beicinho. — Sabe que o Stan vai evitar o assunto, e o Craig não vai abrir a boca, exceto se o Tweek chantagear ele com sexo no Planetário de Denver. Lembra aquela vez que o Clyde e o Token tiveram que pagar a fiança dos dois porque foram pegos transando na sala de projeção? Foda-se, depois eu que sou o pervertido.

Kenny cruzou os braços embaixo da nuca e Kyle girou os olhos, o ruivo olhou para o loiro esticado em sua cama, confortável com uma ereção crescente por baixo da calça de abrigo gasta.

Kyle podia ser o aniversariante, mas ninguém estava o poupando, estava realmente perdido.

— Se contar para alguém, Kenny, juro por Abraão...

— Por favor, sem ameaças! — O loiro puxou uma almofada para o colo, mas ainda pensava que ficar de bruços poderia ser melhor para se esfregar na cama enquanto ouvia o relato, o cheiro de sexo ali ainda fazia seu coração acelerar. — Mas se forem ameaças de castigos sexuais, então eu quero pra caralho!

— Cala a boca, idiota! — Kyle riu. — Tudo bem. Então... 

_Na tarde do dia anterior..._

Kyle estava de aniversário, e 22 anos não é muito a comemorar, na reta final da faculdade e com um emprego garantido, ele comprara um apartamento em South Park. Todos seus amigos de infância moravam na cidade, e aqueles que não moravam vinham nas férias ou pelo menos, e ele estava contente em poder desfrutar da companhia daqueles que já conhecia tão bem.

Um tempo atrás, talvez em algum ponto do final do Ensino Médio, Kyle entrara em um acordo consigo mesmo de que _gostava_ de fazer sexo.

Fora diagnosticado como ninfomaníaco ainda antes da pré-adolescência, e depois disso não conseguia parar de pensar que aquilo não fora exatamente um erro — ele estava no mesmo barco que Kenny e Butters! —. Era estranho pensar, mas decidiu que foi algo que sempre esteve dentro dele, porém o puritanismo, a timidez e até, veja bem, a insegurança, faziam com que o ruivo não explorasse isso.

E era algo que ele gostaria de desbravar desesperadamente... tivera sua primeira vez com Stan e foi... alucinante. Eles não se tornaram namorados, Kyle até pensava que a proximidade com Stan era o que deixava sua libido alucinadamente fora de controle.

Stan e seus lindos cabelos escuros, o corpo de um atleta e o coração de um poeta... Claro que Kyle queria o tempo todo provar aquela boca pecaminosa, deslizar a língua na pele morena, se afundar no calor apertado...

E quando ele o fez, foi como se tivesse aberto um Clube de Enófilo, exceto que não tinha o menor interesse em provar vinhos, e sim, beijos... corpos... _sexo_...

Kyle achou que era apenas a sede de um adolescente cheio de hormônios, mas percebeu que não era tão simples assim.

Ele e Stan não tiveram um “romance”, e ainda se amavam como melhores amigos, Stan — com quem o ruivo compartilhava todas suas descobertas desde a tenra infância—, aparentemente se divertia com as explorações de Kyle, e foi Stan quem organizou um encontro furtivo de Kyle com Tweek e Craig certa vez, em um dos intervalos do semestre da faculdade.

Ao ser abordado, Craig ficou pensativo, e só aceitou quando Stan comentou que Tweek estaria lá. Seria como uma _festinha íntima_, com os quatro. E por festinha íntima, o _sexo_ estava implícito.

Claro que estava.

Foi uma noite memorável, e até hoje Kenny se mordia de inveja de não estar na brincadeira, aparentemente naquele tempo, Tweek e Craig não poderiam dividir o palco com ele, que tinha um namorado possessivo que ninguém queria magoar.

Stan, em sua infinita cumplicidade, não deixou que Kenny descobrisse sobre os interesses especiais de Kyle, mas de alguma forma McCormick tinha faro para o assunto.

E foi no verão seguinte que — com o coração ferido de um término recente — ele acabou na cama com Stan e Kyle, depois de uma rodada de “Strip Game”, Stan não se conteve e provocou Kyle, até que quando deu por si, estava no colo do ruivo, esfregando-se no membro duro de Kyle.

Kenny não podia ficar para trás, e claramente derrotou Stan, para ter direito a depositar seus lábios carnudos na boca de Kyle... e mais abaixo, assim que teve oportunidade.

Logo, quando Kyle voltou neste ano, todos eles pareciam ter combinado de fazer um tipo de “Festinha de aniversário” a qual Kyle ficou sabendo em cima da hora.

_“Senão você acabaria fugindo, cara”_ — Stan dissera em tom de desculpas excitadas.

Eles promoveram um tipo de “Olimpíada de Conhecimento”, a ideia foi de Tweek, achando que assim poderia eliminar os caras que eram menos atentos, porém ficou estabelecido que Kyle escolheria as perguntas.

Conforme todos sabiam as respostas a cada rodada, Kyle começou a desviar do conhecimento geral e passou para questões de assuntos mais específicos.

— Qual foi o primeiro trabalho de Einstein?

Stan tinha os olhos azuis apertados quando escreveu furiosamente no papel que Kyle dera a cada um deles, e Tweek largou a caneta encarando Craig que aprofundou as sobrancelhas, rabiscando inexpressivo. Kenny ficou encarando Kyle como se fosse uma grande loucura a tal questão.

Stan e Craig ergueram a mão ao mesmo tempo, e Kyle se arrependeu de não ter um outro tipo de aviso sobre quem terminava primeiro, com sorte os outros dois também acertavam e ele teria apenas de inventar outra bendita pergunta.

— Tudo bem. — O ruivo falou parecendo um professor. — Kenny e Tweek? Vocês não têm...

Mas antes de fechar a boca, Kyle viu Craig pulando em Stan, do nada, e arrancando o papel da mão dele.

— Hey, isso é meu, idiota! — Stan tentou pegar o papel de volta, mas Craig protegeu o item como um tesouro, ficando de costas para o outro moreno. — Craig se você copiar de mim...

— Não tem como você saber isso, Marsh. — Craig respondeu, erguendo as duas respostas, em uma delas a letra arredondada de Stan, no outro a letra pequena e corrida de Craig. — Você copiou.

Kyle suspirou, e Kenny ficou rindo, Tweek encarava-os com olhar escaldante.

— Como eu teria copiado se a sua letra é uma merda, Craig. — Stan parecia afrontado de alguém duvidar da capacidade intelectual dele. — Eu sei a resposta, cuzão.

— Caras! — Kyle entrou no meio. — Não vou comemorar meu aniversário com nenhum nariz quebrado.

— Parece que você vai comemorar com dois! — Kenny rolou no chão, o papel que Kyle deu abandonado do outro lado do corpo dele.

— Que porra, homem? — Tweek questionou.

Stan e Craig olharam para Kenny atraídos pela possibilidade que acabara de se abrir. Que nada tinha a ver com narizes quebrados, obviamente.

— Os dois acertaram, ergueram a mão ao mesmo tempo... — Kenny pontuou levantando um dedo para cada coincidência, mas então desistiu. — Vamos ser justos aqui, eles são os vencedores. Os dois.

— Merda nenhuma! — Tweek passou os dedos nos cabelos espetados, as mechas se achataram e voltaram a espetar imediatamente, ele suspirou, frustrado. — Não é justo.

— Parece que a caralha da vida não é justa _Twinkie_... — Kenny assoviou. — Mas, enfim, o que seria de nós sem a dose de injustiça diária?

Tweek se levantou e pegou a jaqueta verde musgo, irritado bateu a porta atrás de si, Kenny saiu em uma corrida atrás dele.

— Quero saber tudo amanhã! — Ele falou segundos antes de Kyle ouvir a porta bater novamente.

A saída tempestiva dos dois loiros deixou Kyle a sós com os outros dois, ele limpou a garganta e ficou de pé passando as mãos na calça de moletom, a ereção querendo acordar e o coração acelerado com as milhares de possibilidades que seu cérebro exigia enumerar.

— Certo... — O ruivo passou a língua nos lábios. — Craig, vem cá.

O moreno se ergueu, vestia uma jaqueta com capuz azul royal e uma calça jeans preta, assim como Kyle, Craig ainda estava com roupas de outono, não era como Stan e Tweek que já andavam de camiseta, ou Kenny, que não se vestia conforme a estação.

Kyle pairou na frente dele, observando os olhos azuis cinzentos.

— Stan... — Kyle voltou-se para o melhor amigo. — Vocês dois... podem fazer isso juntos?

A voz de Kyle era nivelada, sabia que os dois _queriam_ estava nos olhos, nas respirações pesadas, nas faces rosadas, na ereção que se formava ainda macia em cada um...

— Eu não ligo. — Craig falou dando de ombros. — Se o Marsh não ligar.

Kyle dirigiu o olhar para Stan.

— Vai ser legal, cara! — O moreno mais velho respondeu já com os dedos na barra da camiseta de manga curta, era o único ali que vestia uma.

Kyle riu, Craig apenas olhou de lado Stan tirando as meias e chutando-as,rapidamente Marsh já estava abrindo as calças.

— Craig... — Kyle puxou as cordas da jaqueta do moreno. — Stan vai poder tocar em você, e você nele?

— Por mim tudo bem. — Craig respondeu desinteressado, mas ao ouvir Kyle falar, suas faces aqueceram e avermelharam ainda mais. — Eu não me importo.

Kyle ergueu as mãos e deslizou o zíper da jaqueta azul royal, começando a descartar a peça da roupa de Tucker.

— Stan, me ajuda aqui. — O ruivo pediu e o outro moreno tropeçou nas meias atiradas e se organizou atrás de Craig, de frente para Kyle. — Pode tirar as calças do Craig, por favor?

Stan acenou com a cabeça, Kyle virou Craig entre eles, deixando os dois morenos frente a frente. Ele puxou a jaqueta royal, enquanto Stan abria o fecho da calça jeans e empurrava ela para baixo, com boxer e tudo, expondo Craig finalmente.

— Wow, pra quem não liga até que seu pau ta bem animado, cara.

— Cala boca, Marsh.

Kyle girou os olhos, mas fechou as mãos em concha, segurando o rosto de Craig bem perto do seu.

— Por que você não cala ele, Craig? — Kyle falou de repente, seus olhos brilharam. — Sei que você está louco para provar a boca do Stan.. não posso culpar, ele é tão gostoso...

Craig olhou de um para o outro, e dando de ombros como se não se importasse desceu os lábios contra a boca de Stan.

Kyle sentiu a garganta apertar ao ver as bocas esmagadas com urgência, se abrindo e provando, rapidamente as mãos de Craig correram para a nuca de Stan, e este rodou os braços na cintura de Craig. As línguas se provaram com cuidado, vacilantes, especulativas. Kyle adorou quando Stan puxou Craig levemente e o moreno impulsionou o quadril em busca de contato, o pênis de Craig estava à mostra e já brilhava de umidade.

Craig era frio e desinteressado apenas na superfície.

— Ótimo.

O ruivo sussurrou e serpenteou as mãos por cima dos ombros de Craig, deslizou-as das costas até a cintura e puxou a camiseta de manga comprida, expondo as costas morenas.

Stan já empurrava as mãos para baixo e sem abandonar a boca, Kyle viu quando ele abriu os olhos cobalto, sorrindo dentro do beijo encarando Kyle por cima dos ombros de Craig.

O ruivo deixou Craig chutar as calças para o lado do quarto, e se colocou entre os dois, e sem separá-los, tomou os lábios de Craig, o gosto era exatamente como lembrava, um pouco faminto, lavado de menta, e com esse toque de atenção despreocupada.

Então ele abandonou os lábios de Craig e voltou-se para Stan, colando seus lábios aos do moreno. A doce familiaridade, Stan era doce e atencioso, o gosto da boca dele era sempre tão intenso que não poderia culpar Craig quando o moreno mais novo puxou Stan de volta para sua boca.

— Sou o único sem roupas. — Craig reclamou direto.

Kyle riu, mas adorou quando os dedos frios de Craig tocaram sua cintura, empurrando o moletom para baixo, Stan posicionou-se atrás, beijando a nuca exposta de Kyle.

Neste ponto, ele virara o recheio do sanduíche dos morenos.

— Porra...

O ruivo murmurou quando Craig fechou os dedos rente ao seu pênis que crescia alarmantemente, Stan descartou a camiseta de manga longa de Kyle, e em seguida, plantava beijos nos ombros e omoplatas, Craig se ajoelhara, seus olhos azuis cinzentos encararam Kyle um instante antes de fecharem-se, quando os lábios abocanharam o membro circuncidado.

Kyle afastou as pernas enquanto a boca de Craig trabalhava, as mãos quentes de Stan cobriam de carinhos o resto de seu corpo, e ele não resistiu quando Stan puxou seu rosto para um beijo. Os dedos apertando em sua mandíbula, e a outra mão segurando em seus ombros, Stan pendurava-se em seus lábios, e Kyle estava adorando.

Agora ele tinha ambos os morenos o devorando, e estava amando se perder no calor deles, no entanto, quando Craig o lambeu e chupou, Kyle resolveu afastá-lo com cuidado, puxou o moreno e girou, posicionando Craig entre ele e Stan, sem deixar de beijá-lo, em seguida se afastou e empurrou Craig para Stan repetir o gesto.

— A boca do Craig é muito boa, não acha, Stan?

Stan murmurou uma concordância, Craig de fato tinha beijos quentes e fazia uma coisa de morder o lábio inferior que era enlouquecedor, mas a melhor parte do beijo de Craig era o gosto do sexo de Kyle na sua língua.

Stan se banqueteou nesse sabor.

Kyle os observou, então resolveu tirar o resto das peças de Stan, o moreno não tirara a calça jeans clássica que estava sem o cinto e ainda pendurada nos quadris, o ruivo ficou devidamente feliz quando descobriu que a peça era de botões.

Ele desabotoou um por um, expondo o pênis latejante e úmido assim que o primeiro botão foi aberto, em um instante já tinha o membro de Stan entre seus dedos.

Kyle colou seu peito às costas do moreno, seus dedos brincando com o pênis, e a outra mão subindo pelos mamilos bege.

— Vocês são tão lindos... juntos são melhores ainda... — Kyle murmurou, apertando a boca na nuca de Stan, o moreno soltou os lábios de Craig e atirou um olhar por cima do ombro, seus olhos cobalto estavam escurecidos de desejo. — Por Abraão, quero foder cada um de vocês...

— Vamos com isso, Broflovski, meu pau vai começar a doer. — Craig resmungou se empurrando contra Stan. — Se precisar de outra Olimpíada pra decidir quem vai primeiro, vou bater punheta.

Stan riu da ameça suja dita completamente desprovida de emoção, todavia, trocou de lugar colocando Craig no meio, o pênis do moreno mais alto realmente estava duro como rocha quando a mão de Stan segurou-o.

— Kyle... vamos aliviar primeiro...

Eles trocaram um olhar cúmplice, e Craig gemeu quando seu pênis foi pressionado pelo membro de Stan quando o moreno mais novo o abraçou, Kyle se afastou, mas rapidamente estava de volta com preservativo e lubrificante.

— Graças a deus, porra. — Craig disse, chiando entredentes.

A boca de Stan deitou-se na de Craig novamente, e Kyle estava tão extasiado de assisti-los que quase esqueceu o que fazer, por baixo dos cílios negros Stan olhou para ele, em expectativa.

O ruivo primeiro desenrolou o preservativo no cumprimento, a ereção úmida por causa do show dos morenos deu uma guinada quando Stan apertava a cintura de Craig, os dedos de Marsh desciam pela coluna e encontravam o início do vão entre as nádegas de Tucker.

— Kye... — A voz de Stan era quase um rosnado. — Vai porra, não fica só assistindo...

Pego de surpresa, Kyle sentiu o corpo arder quando Stan rodeou a cintura de Craig e rodou a virilha contra o moreno mais alto. Craig jogou os braços por cima dos ombros de Marsh, e as mãos de Stan ficaram livres para abrir Craig, o expondo para Kyle.

Eles ainda pareciam muito envolvidos quando Stan saiu dos lábios de Craig e chupou-lhe o pescoço.

Craig atirou a cabeça para trás e gemeu, alto, carente, ansioso.

— Foda-se. — Kyle respondeu, os dedos já cobertos de lubrificante quando escorregou-os entre as nádegas de Craig, que estavam abertas para ele pelos dedos de Stan.

Kyle depositou as mãos na cintura de Craig, segurando-o no lugar, enquanto Stan devorava os lábios do moreno outra vez, e assistindo-os o ruivo se empurrou, sentindo Craig empinar-se em sua direção, mas Stan o puxou de volta, forçando seus membros a ficarem grudados, enquanto revirava os quadris, aproveitando ao máximo a sensação de se esfregar em Craig, de sentir o moreno mais alto e sempre tão frio derretendo-se entre ele e Kyle.

Kyle venceu as barreiras uma a uma, Craig era apertado e quente, e não ajudava que Stan o movia, gemia e falava o tempo todo, a voz de Stan sussurrava palavras de apoio e carinho, elogios e sedução.

O ruivo se sentiria um campeão se não gozasse só de tê-los ali.

Ele escorregou aos poucos, Craig murmurou com a voz pesada, e Stan o beijou, até que Kyle sentiu que tinha chegado ao limite, e beijou o ombro de Craig, com o rosto vermelho, respirando muito rápido.

Sentindo isso, Stan largou a boca de Craig e puxou Kyle para seus lábios usando a mão esquerda, enquanto a direita permanecia firme na cintura do outro moreno.

A emoção era muito intensa, dentro de Craig e se alimentando de Stan, Kyle sentia que poderia gozar a qualquer momento, tentou acalmar Craig que começara a achar um ritmo, movendo-se um pouco mais dentro dele, mas o moreno gritou.

— A-AHH... Ahh, porra... — Craig resmungou sem ar. — A-Ah.. aí... bem aí... caralho... fode, Broflovski, fode caralho...

Kyle sabia que tinha chegado ao lugar específico, praticamente impossível de achar nesta posição de pé se não fosse facilitado pela altura de Craig. Ele segurou firme a cintura, Stan apertou-se contra Craig e então, eles acharam um ritmo que aquecia velozmente.

Craig tentou se mover, mas Kyle estava feliz em segurá-lo tanto quanto podia, e Stan entendendo isso, também mantinha o moreno preso entre eles, quase imóvel.

Kyle se empurrou no calor de Craig, a coisa mais desesperadoramente urgente era que quando mais Kyle entrava e saía, mais alto Craig tentava gritar, se desvencilhando da boca de Stan, gemendo, xingando, então, em um momento Stan desceu as mãos entre eles, e Craig estava implorando pelo prazer.

O ruivo acelerou as investidas, não poderia se debater muito contra Craig agora, ele apenas mordeu os lábios e afundou o nariz entre as omoplatas do moreno, e assim duas ou três investidas e um grito longo de Craig depois... e Kyle sentiu as ondas do orgasmo o cegando.

Craig sentiu o corpo flutuar, preso entre os dois _super melhores amigos_ ele jamais admitiria em outras circunstâncias, mas estava detonado, suas pernas trêmulas e o coração arrebentando contra o peito de Marsh. Pensava em si mesmo como um cometa, que se despedaçava aos poucos, perdendo parte da cauda e ainda em queda livre.

Kyle ficou um instante segurando o moreno mais alto, depois se afastou suavemente e voltou com uma toalha morna e úmida, um tipo de coisa que só o Broflovski se preocuparia como pensara Craig com um fiapo de consciência. Não demorou Kyle já estava apertando as costas de Craig novamente, espalhando beijos na linha dos ombros dele.

Um momento se passou quando Stan tirou a mão melada de sêmen — dele e de Craig —, empurrando-a por cima do ombro de Craig direto entre os lábios de Kyle, o ruivo tinha o rosto vermelho, um cacho colado na testa, e um sorriso arrogante no rosto.

Com a boca um pouco lambuzada, Kyle virou Craig e apertou seus lábios, o moreno abriu a boca recebendo a língua do ruivo, depois escorregou os dentes e puxou o lábio inferior, Craig recuperava aos poucos, ainda de pé, a força e a estabilidade.

Odiava Marsh por ainda estar sorrindo predador, e odiava Broflovski por ainda estar de pé, tão ereto quanto seu pênis que ainda cutucava abaixo dos testículos de Tucker, enquanto bebia dos lábios dele.

— Marsh ainda tem o presente dele. — Craig disse dentro do beijo, Kyle afastou os lábios minimamente, a voz do moreno mais alto parecia um tom menos impessoal.

Stan plantou os dentes no ombro de Craig como um castigo, mas riu, seu coração acelerou quando seu membro empurrou-se na umidade que a toalha deixara em Craig.

Kyle puxou ambos para a cama, Stan era o tipo de amante que precisa estar em um local sólido, diferente de Craig que suportava-se bem sobre as pernas longas. Porém, assim que se acomodaram — Stan no meio, Kyle na beirada — Craig deslizou para cima de Kyle, sua boca foi direto nos mamilos rosados do ruivo.

O ruivo gemeu e se revirou, de barriga na cama e já estava vulnerável por conta do orgasmo recente, Stan e Craig trocaram um olhar atrás dele, as mãos de Stan desceram até a cintura de Kyle, cravando-os ali, então subiu em cima das coxas de Kyle.

Sorridente o ruivo atirou um olhar malicioso por cima do ombro, e o pênis sensível de Stan esfregou no vão do traseiro macio de Kyle, Craig deitou-se ao seu lado, e a boca de Tucker espalhou uma trilha de saliva através do ombro e pescoço sardento.

Stan se balançou, uma e outra vez contra a textura macia da pele do traseiro de Kyle, as costas e ombros do ruivo estremeciam, e Craig acalmava-o beijando e beijando.

No entanto, Stan aparentemente se cansara da brincadeira rápido demais, Kyle ouviu o bufo de Craig quando o moreno mais velho inclinou-se sobre as costas de Kyle e puxou a caixa com preservativo e lubrificante.

Stan atirou o tubo para Craig e fez Kyle virar-se de frente, o rosto de Stan estava vermelho do esforço, e ele não pensou duas vezes antes de descer os lábios e beijar nos exatos lugares que Craig beijara antes, inclusive os mamilos e ombros, nuca e pescoço, rodeando por Kyle, serpenteando sobre ele.

Craig embrenhou os dedos nos cabelos de Kyle, o ruivo rosnou ao ser puxado para a boca de Tucker, Stan devorando seu pescoço, os dois morenos fazendo sons sujos e era quase demais...

Stan parou e Craig o olhou irritado, mas o moreno mais velho largou o preservativo aberto nas mãos de Kyle e se moveu alçando uma perna sobre as coxas de Kyle, que a esta altura sentara-se rente a guarda da cama.

Kyle empurrou o preservativo escorregando-o em seu pênis latejante, e com ajuda de Craig uma boa camada de lubrificante revestiu-lhe, mas impaciente Stan o montou.

Craig estalou a língua, mas beijava as costas do moreno mais velho, as mãos grandes arregaçavam a bunda morena para que Kyle deslizasse sem barreiras, desta forma, quando Kyle estava quase dentro por completo, saiu, parando o ato e se afastando do corpo suado de Stan.

Atônitos os dois morenos o encaravam, dois pares de olhos de tonalidades diferentes de azul, e Kyle sentiu-se tão privilegiado...

— Craig, deita aqui. 

Ele acenou para que o outro se posicionasse ao seu lado, Stan estava embriagado de prazer, olhar para Marsh era quase pecaminoso, por isso Kyle o manipulou, conduzindo-o para ficar em cima de Craig.

— Porra, vocês dois...

Ele espalhou mais lubrificante no cumprimento, Craig sentiu a umidade escorregando nos testículos dele e puxou Stan para si, beijando-o para aplacar o desejo que ardia.

Sobre o corpo de Craig Stan ficava elevado, na altura certa para Kyle escorregar dentro dele sem barreiras, ocupando cada canto de calor. Conhecia este corpo e lidar com Stan ébrio e amolecido de prazer era a coisa mais maravilhosa, mas o olhar entregue de Craig abaixo dele tornava tudo mais abrasador.

Kyle desceu o rosto e tomou a boca de Craig, o moreno mais novo o beijou longamente e mordeu seus lábios, Kyle sentiu o pênis contorcer-se dentro de Stan, e o melhor amigo rebolou contra ele, ondulando seu corpo atlético em direção a Craig, erguendo o traseiro para Kyle.

Craig apertou a cintura de Stan, esfregando seu pênis contra o dele, o calor apertado era insano, mas Craig precisava ser preenchido, não estava tão contente em não receber atenção, e atirou um olhar impaciente para Kyle.

Quando Kyle se impulsionou o bastante, realmente fundo dentro de Stan, o ruivo começou a se mover, o ritmo foi rápido de encontrar com Craig servindo de base fixa para o outro moreno, segurando Stan no lugar. Marsh gemia tanto quanto Tucker ao ser penetrado — era algo que ambos tinham em comum —, mas Stan mais atirava o rosto para trás, exigindo que a boca de Kyle estivesse na dele, enquanto Craig era do tipo que ficava jorrando ordens entre gemidos.

Kyle beijou o pescoço de Stan, adorando vê-lo pedir beijos e vendo isso, Craig tirou-o de Kyle, as mãos firmas nas mandíbulas ásperas, ele segurou Marsh e beijou-o até que recebesse a entrega dele.

Os olhos cinzentos alcançaram os verdes de Kyle, o ruivo apertou o coito, e Stan só não estava gritando porque Craig o beijava ferozmente, abocanhando seus lábios, mas ainda assim Marsh achava um jeito de escapar de seu aperto e gemia com a boca presa a de Craig.

O calor aumentou e Kyle sabia que duraria pouco, mas os olhares de Craig o estavam deixando ainda mais faminto, tinha algo que nunca fizeram e seria hoje, afinal, _era seu aniversário, certo_?

Mais algumas investidas e Stan estava se sacudindo, gozando e murmurando palavras desconexas entre os lábios de Craig, o moreno mais novo enredou os dedos na nuca do outro e o prendia com ambas as mãos, beijando, ainda jogando olhares para o ruivo que puxava a respiração, o orgasmo tão insano que ele precisou se abraçar a Stan e fazê-lo de sua tabua de salvação, Craig continuava beijando Stan mesmo que o moreno mais velho estivesse quase sem ar.

Em seguida, Kyle saiu de Stan com cuidado, se afastou com as pernas ainda vacilantes até o banheiro, atirou o preservativo no lixo junto com o anterior e pegou uma nova toalha do armário, molhando-a na pia com água aquecida.

Quando voltou ao quarto, Craig estava sentado com as pernas abertas e Stan entre elas, a boca do Marsh provava os mamilos do moreno abaixo dele, e preguiçosamente os lábios desciam em direção ao pênis melado de seu próprio gozo, beijando, lambendo, chupando. Craig mordeu os lábios e não pôde conter-se impelindo a virilha no rosto de Stan.

Kyle os observou, em seguida olhou par ao membro que já dava sinais de vida outra vez, não estava surpreso em ver-se endurecendo novamente, não com Stan e Craig bem ali... a visão era apenas incrível.

Uniu-se a eles e compartilhou os beijos, a boca de Stan era insaciável, mas os olhares de Craig eram abrasadores, Kyle os limpou, tomou cuidado para ver se nenhum estava nem levemente ferido, e olhou para Craig.

— Caras... tem uma coisa que eu queria experimentar.

Craig ergueu a sobrancelha, Stan parou imediatamente de espalhar beijos no peito do moreno mais novo, atirando um olhar ansioso para Kyle.

— Sua curiosidade acadêmica me comove, Broflovski, mas se alguém não me foder, vou embora.

— Cara! — Stan olhou para Craig chocado.

— Não, tudo bem. — Kyle apaziguou, um pouco incerto ele continuou. — Craig... quanto... quanto você agüenta.

A expressão do moreno mais novo passou de curiosidade para desdém, Stan ao lado dele estava com as duas sobrancelhas erguidas, um sorriso amanhecendo em seu rosto enquanto a ideia do melhor amigo se materializava na mente dele.

— Já viu o Tweek? — Craig perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais patética que Kyle já tinha perguntado. — Pois é.

O olhar frio de Tucker caiu sobre Stan e depois escorregou para Kyle, o ruivo estava com aquela expressão de satisfação curiosa que exibia sempre que descobria uma resposta de uma questão realmente complicada, então Craig continuou, não deixaria dúvidas para a sede de saber de Broflovski.

— Mais do que aquilo, porque provavelmente já estou acostumado. — Ele deu de ombros. — Agora, eestou com um pouco de pressa aqui. Vocês dois vão ou...

Kyle o beijou, Craig era lindo, cheiroso e Kyle amava transar com ele, mas por Abraão o ruivo rezava que ele calasse a boca com as exigências.

Craig atirou preservativos entre os dois melhores amigos, e Kyle teve uma leve impressão que Tucker os estava tratando com aos seus porquinhos da índia, jogando alimentos na gaiola de forma aleatória para ver quem vai comer primeiro.

Stan apanhou um e entregou outro a Kyle, eles desenrolaram em um instante. Craig já puxava o lubrificante, mas Kyle tirou das mãos dele e sentou-se contra a guarda da cama, puxando Craig em seu colo, inclinando o moreno mais novo para que Stan tivesse acesso para espalhar lubrificante em excesso na entrada de Tucker.

Não foi tão complicado montar a cena, Kyle de repente estava tão orgulhoso que seu rosto ardia em vermelho brilhante, apesar do olhar vazio de Craig, que se contorceu esfregando o pênis contra a barriga de Kyle.

— Calma, cara. — Kyle aplicou um beijinho nos lábios de Craig.

Então, Kyle deslizou cuidadosamente, Stan seguia sua liderança, cauteloso. O ruivo estava atento às feições de Craig, alerta a qualquer menor sinal de dor. Ele entrou devagar, o lubrificante ajudava a não ter resistência alguma, as barreiras de Craig sendo vencidas rapidamente.

Craig não mentira sobre suportar, ele na verdade os atraía para o interior que os esmagava.

Com o moreno mais alto em seu colo, e Stan de joelhos atrás de Craig na cama, Kyle sentiu quando seu pênis se apertou dentro de Craig, o membro de Stan tocando o dele, ambos estavam revestidos com preservativo, mas o interior de Craig era tão apertado que era com se não estivessem vestindo nada.

O moreno mais novo estava lânguido entre eles, gemendo gravemente, às vezes Kyle o beijava, mas se o fizesse não podia beber de sua expressão, e ver, tanto Stan atrás de Craig, empurrando-se em um coito apaixonado, quanto Craig entregue e ardente... era demais para Kyle.

Era essencialmente _demais_.

O ruivo precisou morder os lábios e parar de se mover algumas vezes para não terminar a brincadeira antes da hora, e mesmo que tivesse gozado duas vezes, seus testículos colados ao de Stan do lado de fora de Craig, pesavam exigindo um último lançamento.

Stan olhou por baixo dos cílios, sua boca eventualmente provava o suor de Craig, acumulando-se na nuca dele, escorrendo, o rosto de Kyle contorcido de prazer, Marsh sentia o membro de Kyle latejar rente ao dele, dentro de Craig e sabia que Kyle não duraria.

Craig tentou se empurrar, mas os outros dois o mantinham preso, ele não podia com a massa muscular de Marsh e nem com a força das mãos de Kyle, mas queria rebolar e ter seu caminho, porque os dois não pareciam querer que ele gozasse tão cedo.

A mão de Kyle desceu entre ele e Craig, afastando-se minimamente dos lábios do moreno mais novo, ele falou para Stan:

— Cara, mantenha o ritmo, vamos terminar.

Stan acenou com a cabeça, e moveu-se dentro de Craig, o pênis de Kyle o seguiu, ambos esmagados naquele espaço apertado, Stan ajustou os dedos na cintura de Craig, e beijou-o, deslizando pelos lados do pescoço e ombros, Kyle e Craig estavam ambos quase deitados, Kyle mal suportava manter-se no lugar, segurar Craig era uma missão ainda maior. Stan estava de joelhos e suas coxas começaram a tremer pela força do ato.

Craig se afastou um pouco de Kyle e ele mesmo começou a se masturbar, a mão de Kyle agora livre para segurá-lo e manipular o corpo esguio com mais liberdade.

O calor aumentou, eles sentiam o suor escorrendo, a respiração dos três pesou e acelerou, Kyle já não tinha mais onde apertar, os testículos de Stan batiam nos dele espalhando um som indecente no quarto.

Em seguida, Craig praticamente chorou, líquido branco perolado esguichou na barriga de Kyle e o moreno mais novo teria caído se Stan não o segurasse no lugar, Kyle cavalgava seus próprio orgasmo quando sentiu Stan palpitando contra ele, e repentinamente, explodiu em um clímax intenso, o coração estourando, sentia o peso de Craig sobre si, e o membro de Stan contorcendo-se grudado no dele, dentro do outro.

Era apertado, quente, alucinante...

E delicioso.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

— Porra, eu tenho inveja do Craig. — Kenny falou com um toque de melancolia, Kyle deu um soquinho no ombro dele. — Sério, cara... porra...

Tweek já voltara da cafeteria que ele mesmo administrava, com latas de refrigerante e alguns salgadinhos, não parecia mais tão inconformado e escutara a história calmamente, embora sua ereção não concordasse com isso.

Ele encarou Kenny, e seu olhar escorregou para Kyle.

— Poderíamos tentar isso. — Ele falou se colocando de pé. — Ainda nem sei qual era a resposta daquela merda de pergunta.

— Poderíamos tentar o quê? — Kenny perguntou animado, sua melancolia descartada em nome da esperança. — Aquela resposta era bem simples, Kyle fala dessa merda desde que temos 13 anos, talvez antes.

Kyle observou Tweek, o membro dele se agitou quando Tweak se levantou, os cabelos selvagens e os braços fortes do boxe, uma ereção óbvia presa atrás do zíper da calça jeans.

Uma ereção que Kyle sabia, estava livre de cuecas, porque Tweek detestava roupas íntimas.

Tweak foi até Kenny,ele puxou o loiro e disse algo, Kyle nem prestou atenção na conversa, só olhava a boca de Kenny se mover... tantas coisas que aquela boca poderia fazer além de falar...

Mentiria se dissesse que não queria com aqueles dois brincar agora mesmo.

— Por isso eu achei que era uma armação! — Tweek explodiu, e só neste momento Kyle passou a ouvi-lo. — _“Atração Capilar”_? Você só deixou claro que gosta de morenos, Kyle! Isso é uma filha da putagem!

— O quê? Não! Era sobre o primeiro trabalho de Einstein! — Ele disse em sua defesa, mas não podia negar, a fúria de Tweek o deixava ainda mais ardente. — Mas hey, não é como se eu só gostasse dos morenos... os loiros são tão safados e selvagens...

— Esse é o meu garoto, vem aqui com o Tio Kenny!

Kenny atirou a parka laranja no chão e já chutava as calças, Tweek tinha um olhar maldoso.

— Vai se arrepender de ter me enrolado, Broflovski. — Tweek depositou as duas mãos na cintura os olhos avelãs em uma ira ardente.

Mas Kyle o puxou para um beijo, a boca de Tweek era cálida, o queixo áspero esfregou-se no de Kyle, os dentes se bateram e Kyle abriu a boca permitindo que Tweek enfiasse sua língua contra a dele.

Kenny esfregou as mãos e juntou-se a eles puxando os dois para a cama, o pênis pesado dele exigia que alguém fizesse algo, e que fizesse rápido, de preferência dois fazendo _algo_ seria melhor ainda!

— Kenny, ainda é tecnicamente meu aniversário, sabe?

Kyle largou os lábios de Tweek e tomou os de Kenny, a boca carnuda de Kenny era tão desesperadoramente viciante quando a de Tweek.

— Foda-se meu irmão, sou um pobre necessitado aqui! Seja o benfeitor egoísta que você é, Kyle, e mande ver! — E virou os olhos cerúleos para Tweek. — Você também, reclamou tanto, agora mostre serviço pro Kyle!

Tweek riu pelo nariz, a irritação ainda não esquecida, Kyle sabia, mas de qualquer forma ele começou a empurrar a calça de moletom e rodou a mão esquerda pela cintura de Kyle, segurando o membro circuncisado enquanto Kenny beijava os lábios do aniversariante.

— Feliz aniversário, Kyle.

Foi Tweek quem falou, e então seus dentes cravaram-se sobre um ponto já dolorido, enquanto Kyle se perguntava o quão bom ele foi para merecer isso...

**Author's Note:**

> KYLE MERECE AMOR, SIM!  
E o sexo, e os boy tudo 😎
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Bem, não peçam explicações, não prometo uma continuação (mas acho que o Kenny e o Tweek não deixarão de ter a vez deles mesmo que a gente não esteja "vendo"), essa fic foi feita em 3 horas por puro capricho (como 90% do meu portfólio)!
> 
> De qualquer forma espero que tenham gostado 😏... Kyle parece que curtiu 😍
> 
> Obrigado por lerem e se tiverem algo pra dizer, não sejam tímidos! ❤️️
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


End file.
